


Drip, Drop... Drip, Drop...

by Fuzzelball



Series: Dark Drabbles and More [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Almost Killing, Drug Abuse, Drug Addiction, Panic Attacks, Psychosis, Sitting in an Asylum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 18:32:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuzzelball/pseuds/Fuzzelball
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve has found a way to get drunk despite the effects of the Super-Soldier-Serum. The downside: That way contains dangerous and illegal substances.</p>
<p>(Maybe to be continued)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drip, Drop... Drip, Drop...

Six months. That's how long I've been here. Everyone's being nice to me, but I couldn't bring up the courage to speak, or even look at them.

I don't feel the need to drink anymore, nothing with alcohol, of course. Everything's alright now, at least for me. They won't let me go from here, but that's okay. I got it warm and cozy here...

And as I think this, the first words since half a year escape my lips. 

"Drip, drop...drip, drop..."


End file.
